thegreatgamefandomcom-20200216-history
House Magnar
House Magnar of Kingshouse 'is a lordly house located on the Island of Skagos. In the days of petty kings, the Magnars ruled as the Lords of Kingshouse until their subjagation by House Stark, the Winter Kings. Despite this, however, the Magnars remain the strongest of the Skagosi houses, especially at sea. The sigil of Skagos is a green lobster armed with a black harpoon, standing on a field of white. This symbolizes the Magnar's connection with the sea. Their words, "''Old Blood, Ready Blade", ''speak of the Skagosi's fierce nature, and their unbroken line of descent from the First Men. History Aegon's Failed Conquest When the Northmen marched to put the final end to Aegon's failure of an invasion, the stoneborn marched with them. When the battle was won, however, the Skagosi returned to their island. After Aegon 'The Slaver Invasion of The North The Skagosi, due to their location directly off the East Coast of Westeros, did play a role in the war. However, few actually marched with their Liege Lords, and the majority of their contribution was the feasting on any slaver fool enough to land upon the island. 'Frostbeard's Invasion' House Magnar, along with Stane and Crowl, have had enough of the politicing of the Northmen. Despite their secluded nature, they had been called into war twice in the past few decades, and had not seen a cent of restitution. When the messengers arrived to call them into submission, the Skagosi seized them and forced them into the ocean, later claiming that their ships must have crashed upon the rocky shore. 'The Skagosi Rebellion' With the North supposedly in ruins and the Skagosi levies undamaged, House Magnar seized the opportunity to regain its forgotten titles. Backed by Lord Stane and Lord Crowl, the new "King" Magnar launched attacks and raids upon the mainland, capturing and torturing the Karstark heir. However, the North was stronger than expected. King Edric's retalliation came swift and bloody. He took Skagos and forced each Lord to slay his firstborn son. Despite it being out of his hands, Lord Syrus Magnar was from then on known as King Kinslayer. After the rebellion, he never left Skagos again. 'The Liddle Rebellion' King Kinslayer was troubled when he learned of the rebellion. He worried that the Starks would link the rebellion to him and he would be forced to slay his other son, Torrhen. Torrhen, however, disagreed, and wished to help their allies. Calling his father weak, he rallied the men of Skagos behind him and made a play for the lordship. He met his father's loyalists outside Kingshouse, leading to a bloody battle in which Torrhen perished. Upon learning of this Syrus took a blade to his own throat, leaving the House no leader except Syrus's young daughter, Lyanna. House Magnar's troops deplenished from the civil war, Lyanna had no choice but to sit and wait whilst the Liddles were wiped out. 'The Tale of Good and Grim' Lady Lyanna sprang at the chance to tear King Edric, the man who tore her family apart, to shreds. She immediately declared for Elric, with her fellow Skaggosians following suit. Their war is one of vengance however, and with Glover's capture, the spark of rebellion fizzles out. They retreat to their islands, though when Elric himself joins the war, they return with renewed vigor. After the war, Lyanna demands death for the Grim King, and is quite dissapointed when he is sent to the wall instead. She hires an assassain to slay him upon his arrival, but the man is discovered, and Lyanna's involvement narrowly avoids detection. She resolves to let the man freeze to death and be eaten by wildlings instead. 'The Bloody Wolf's War' Lord Orrel the Old, as he had come came to be known, was a huge supporter of the war. However, his contribution was.... lacking. Orrel used it as an excuse to call his banners and raid, for the most part. Some say his men attacked the North and the Sisters twice as much as they did the Trident, however Donnel Snow launched his war before any retribution could come of it. 'The Third Barrow Prince Rebellion' The trick had worked last time, and Orrel was confident it would work this time as well. Orrel paused his raids for a moment to send letters of alliegence to both Syrus Snow and King Rickard, and continued on, claiming to both kings the raids on THEIR lands must have been the work of wildlings. This worked for only a fortnight, until the King caught on and Orrel was executed. Jon Magnar took over and fought on the King's side for the rest of the war, sending his son Varamyr to ward at Winterfell a few years afterwards in order to soothe relations. Family http://www.familyecho.com/?p=START&c=koscrdlnd9&f=498288270603890988 Category:Kingdom of the North Category:Noble House